Door of Magic
The''' Door of Magic''' is a mysterious gold door that contains all the everlasting magic needed for Disney Junior Island hidden deep in the Misty Jungle. It was first seen in Magical Rescue! (Part 1) and Part 2, and made it's cameo in Catboy's Magic Key (Part 1) and Catboy's Magic Key (Part 2). In the series In Magical Rescue (Part 1), all of Disney Junior Island was losing all it's magic and magical creatures, Kwazii and his friends go on an adventure to find the door and open it with some hidden keys that are hard to find but had with them, in they things they loved, the whole time when they say that even without magic, they'll still be together no matter what. In Magical Rescue (Part 2), they open the door, they enter through the entrance but the doors broke open and they gain new outfits and new powers that restore Disney Junior Island's magic and cure the magical creatures. In Catboy's Magic Key (Part 1) and Catboy's Magic Key (Part 2), the Door of Magic was mentioned as Catboy and his black cat Lucky sets out on a journey to find the pieces of Catboy's Key of Magic by restoring the Disney Princesses' kingdoms to their former glories, but unlike his friends, Catboy didn't have to use his key to open the door because the door's magic will always be inside of him no matter what, and as Catboy said that, his magic key transformed him into Jaquin Boy and gave him new powers that helped him defeat Zara the ex-princess. History Long time ago, when Disney Junior Island was born, everyone lived in peace and harmony. People casts spells and talked to their animal friends, while magical creatures of all shapes and sizes roamed free and happily in the Enchanted Forest, but one day, the island was running out of magic! All magical creatures were dying, magical places were falling apart, and people began losing all their powers, so to save the magic from dying, two brave pirates, a kind princess, a healing doctor, a heroic space explorer, and a pure hearted cowgirl from different worlds venture through the Misty Jungle to find the door and unlock it with some magical keys. The first key was the Key of Courage, created by the first pirate, the second key is the Key of Friendship created by the second pirate, the Key of Kindness was the third key created by the princess, the fourth key created by the space explorer was the Key of Light, the fifth key was the Key of Healing created by the healing doctor, and the last key created by the cowgirl was the Key of Love. Together, as they opened the door, it let out a bright ray of light that gives them new powers (which helped them restored Disney Junior Island's magic) when the entered the door! And today, that door still hides deep in the Misty Jungle waiting for four brave heroes to open it when Disney Junior Island's magic starts fading again. Keys Key of Courage Kwazii's key Key of Love Sheriff Callie's key Key of Healing Doc's key Key of Light Miles' key Key of Friendship Jake's key Key of Kindness Sofia's key Key of Magic Connor/Catboy's key Keys to the Door Magic Keys to the Door of Magic.png|The keys Category:Magical Items Category:Items Category:Magical Doors